


Craving cookies and craving you

by Catsu_Catsu



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: Cravings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Issa is a caveman, M/M, Vazzy - Freeform, Yuma only likes blue m & m's, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu
Summary: There are cat shaped cookies, cookies with shitty icing, and Yuma's cookies.





	Craving cookies and craving you

Issa is the type of person that craves stuff from time to time and that can’t stop thinking about it until he finally gets to eat what he  _ needs _ .

When he’s craving common things is easier: he cooks and if he’s being lazy, he asks – orders – Futaba to cook for him,  _ God _ , he’s capable of going all the way to wake his whole unit just to eat what he’s craving.

Commons things are simpler: shio pan, chocolate, tamagoyaki. But then he has more…  _ unique _ cravings, like edamame and sake from the exact bar that he went once with Futaba,  _ because it just tastes different. _ And of course, Yuma’s no-bake chocolate chips cookies.

The first time he made them was for Nao’s birthday, since he doesn’t know how to bake elaborate stuff but wanted to help anyway, so he picked a few things from the kitchen and asked for some milk and came back in thirty minutes with a tray of cookies.

Then he made them again, for Futaba’s birthday – because everyone liked them – and then for Takaaki’s, but no cookies since then.

Issa moves on the bed, Futaba is chatting non-stop about the job he did in the morning, but Issa is only thinking about cookies, cookies that taste even better than Yuma’s and cookies that taste worse, but at the end, Yuma’s cookies are the one he wants, still if he can’t have Yuma’s cookies – hell  _ no _ , he won’t ask him to do them – he can settle with regular cookies.

“Nii-san, I need to go to the store, do you need anything?”

“I want to eat cookies.”

Thus, Futaba arrives with a box of cookies for Issa, and Issa rips the package open to pick one: it has the shape of a cat, Issa looks at the cat, the cat looks back at Issa, and finally Issa devours it without any hesitation.

“Just don’t eat too much, I’m cooking lunch.”

And only because Futaba said some stupid shit – and because the cookie didn’t taste bad – he takes a few more and munches on them mercilessly, but then he remembers that Yuma’s taste better and puts them down to pick his phone.

“What is it, nii-san?” Futaba asks.

Issa looks up, he’s standing right in front of the bed, and leans on to pick the box.

“I thought you liked them.”

Then he picks one cookie and eats it.

“Too sweet.”

Futaba hums.

“Are you still craving cookies?”

Issa rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you are.”

After that, Issa throws a pillow at him, and of course, Futaba dodges it just fine.

x

Later on, Takaaki arrives to Issa’s room with a box of a patisserie, and Futaba invites him inside, offering him a cup of tea.

“Beer is for hot days after work, Futaba.”

As he hears that, Issa emerges from his room to see Takaaki sitting on the couch, and the box on the table.

“Hey, Issa.”

Issa groans back.

“Your cookies are over there, you pampered child.”

Issa hisses and shows him his middle finger before approaching the box, he opens it, the cookies inside have delicate shapes and designs on icing, it might look like they are too much but these are chocolate cookies – closer to his craving – so he picks one and devours it merciless.

“So?” Futaba asks.

Issa picks a few and walks to the other couch.

“Futaba, bring beer.”

Futaba obliges and brings also a plate and napkins.

This time Issa eats three and puts them on a napkin before taking a sip from his beer.

“This icing is fucking disgusting.”

Which means: those cookies aren’t able to satisfy his cravings.

Takaaki leans back on the couch, moving the beer around as he talks:

“Can you be more specific, obo-chan?”

"Fuck off."

"I'm serious, I can bake you some cookies so you'll stop being all moody, Futaba would like to help, too."

Futaba nods.

"Chips," is the only thing that Issa says.

Then he goes back to his room, hearing how Takaaki and Futaba bake, slowly falling asleep to be woken up by the smell of freshly baked cookies.

Issa opens his eyes, a plate is next to him, be he doesn't hear Takaaki or Futaba, he looks at the cookies, they look good – not like he's going to admit that out loud –, but he doesn't feel like eating them. Still he takes one but puts it down on the plate as he hears the door and Yuma announcing that he's back.

So he goes back to sleep.

x

Close to dinner time, Issa wakes up. He's cookie-hungry again and that hazy state of mind push him to make a resolution and say: fuck it.

So he puts on a sweatshirt and walks to the store, picking butter, brown sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, chocolate chips, and two rice balls. Then he goes back to the dorms, Nao offers him some oreos because apparently his cookie cravings made it to the group chat, but Issa doesn't bother with him and walks at a quick pace and doesn't stay still until the door opens and Yuma's smiley face – with blue teeth – appears on the other side.

"Issa-san, good night…"

"Cookies," Issa grunts like a caveman, showing Yuma the bag.

Yuma blinks. "My—  _ these _ are… the cookies that you want?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Yuma chuckles.

"Come in."

And so Yuma moves from the door and Issa steps inside, spotting a plate with some of Yuma's delicious cookies, this time made with M&M'S instead of chips, Issa takes a deep breath, Yuma's room smells like heaven.

"I… I thought of making some cookies for you… since, I-I know I shouldn't assume that you would want them… besides I only had M&M'S…"

Issa approaches the couch, feeling a little embarrassed of his caveman-like behavior and the way that Yuma seems to be able to read him so well, and takes one.

"Issa-san?"

"Shut up."

Yuma chuckles. "So you did want these."

"I told you, shut up."

And then he eats the cookie in one bite.

"I'll just go and make more… Do you want something to drink?"

Issa shrugs as he pick another cookie, still Yuma brings him a glass of cold milk – his favorite accompaniment to eat cookies – and goes back to the kitchen, Issa looks at Yuma moving around as he hums a song, his soft voice easing him as the warm cookies and milk do their job on quenching his cookie cravings. Still, he'll eat all the cookies that Yuma makes –  _ everything _ he makes, like those two ingredients desserts he watches on YouTube.

And shit, he's acting like a brute for a few cookies, and seems like they're going to be his steady craving from now on – judging for the way he was longing for them – so he takes a cookie and puts it between his lips before tiptoeing his way to the kitchen to see how Yuma does his magic, and places his chin on Yuma's shoulder.

"It’s interesting, you brought the exact same ingredients that I use."

"They're just ingredients, most of Japanese people use them."

And to not answer anything else Issa begins to munch on the cookie on his mouth, making Yuma chuckle with the movement of his jaw.

They remind silent for a moment, Yuma is neat when cooking, he measures everything and prepares everything before mixing the ingredients together, which makes Issa think that they won't be able to cook together – not like he was hoping they would –, Issa moves to rest against the counter as Yuma places the plate with the cookies on the microwave, and tries to clean all the crumbs on his face, hair and clothes because  _ laaaame, _ just on time for Yuma to turn to look at him.

"Now we just have to wait two minutes."

"I wonder what we can do in two minutes."

Yuma approaches Issa slowly. "I wonder…"

But then Issa cups his chin to peck his lips.

"Is that something we can do in two minutes?" Issa asks.

Yuma chuckle as he gets closer to stand between Issa's legs, placing his hands on Issa’s shoulders.

"Your teeth are all blue."

"My tongue too," Yuma announces sticking his tongue out.

Thus, Issa licks his blue tongue, Yuma smiles as he licks back, Issa holds his hip with his other hand, and they play with their tongues outside their mouth for a moment before parting ways.

"You taste like cookies."

"You like chocolate."

Yuma leans on to peck Issa and Issa pecks back the corner of his mouth.

"Issa-san really wanted to eat my cookies…" Yuma murmurs, hiding his face on Issa's neck.

"I can still hear you," Issa says, trying to sound calm.

"Sorry, it’s just kind of surreal… I mean, out of all the members that can cook cookies… This might sound weirdly smug, but… Takaaki-san and Futaba-san made you cookies… but those weren't the ones that you wanted…"

Issa looks up, trying not to blush because _that's not what_ _ya cool older boyfriend would do_, but as the cool older boyfriend that he is, he should recognize something like that to Yuma.

"Look at me." Yuma stands straight, Issa continues: "I'm saying this only once."

Yuma nods, not even aware.

"I wanted your cookies, only those. And I ate a shit-ton of cookies today, but they weren't yours… I was craving  _ your _ cookies…"

_ I was craving you, _ dies on Issa's tongue, but he’ll save that line for their anniversary, or maybe a song, but now Yuma looks happy only with that, and now, seeing that blue smile, Issa feels his cravings of Yuma satisfied.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

Yuma shakes his head, but stays still, so Issa pulls the collar of his shirt to go for another kiss, not a peck, not a tongue licking, but one deeper, slower.

"Are we really eating cookies for dinner?" Yuma asks between kisses.

"Don't be a crybaby, I bought rice balls," Issa replies smiling against his lips.

"But I think I made too much cookies."

Issa doesn't answer with words, instead he gives Yuma another kiss, this time caressing his back and waist with his warm hands and only stops when the microwave rings, interrupting them.

"Dinner is served."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it, and if you find any mistake or have any kind of feedback please let me know here in the comments or talk to me about it, or about Issayuma on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/mu_catsu)  



End file.
